We're Not Too Old (One Shot)
by archervice7
Summary: What happens when two thirty some year olds, that have been married and have kids, go out to a club and get drunk?...They'll probably have sex. LEMON ALERT! (This my FIRST one-shot, so please DON'T HATE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna's POV**

I'm a thirty-one year old. I live in New York City with my family. I married my high school sweetheart, F.P and we had our son, Finn shortly after. He takes after me the most, with my blonde hair and blue eyes. And we live a house out in the suburbs.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-" I slammed my fist down on my alarm. I opened my eyes. 6:31 the clock read in red numbers. I groaned and got up. F.P lay in bed, he was probably hungover. Most nights, he and his construction buddies go out for drinks, and he doesn't come home until 1 or 2 in the morning. I looked at the lump in the covers that I called a husband. Most of the time, I have to keep reminding myself that I love him. There's nothing wrong with that...right?

I showered, combed my long knotty blonde hair, then I put it up into a bun. I put on a white blouse and a black skirt. 7:00. I went downstairs and started mixing pancake batter. Made a fresh pot of coffee. Set out a mug next to the coffee machine. I cracked some eggs into a pan. Poured the pancake batter onto a skillet and then waited to flip them. F.P trudged downstairs, his eyes were still closed. He poured himself a cup and then trudged back upstairs. I sighed and then put the golden brown pancakes and fluffy eggs onto a plate. I went upstairs and into Finn's room. He lay in bed, up to his neck in blankets, his blonde hair almost covering his eyes.

"Wakey wakey." I said, shaking Finn's shoulder. He groaned.

"I made pancakes." I said. He shot up out of bed and ran downstairs. By the time I got down, he was sitting at the table, shoving a pancake into his mouth. He was wearing a long blue sleeve shirt and a pair of baby blue boxers. Blue was both our favorite color.

"Hey Finn, there's this new thing called chewing." I said.

Finn started laughing, then gasping for air.

"Dammit." I said. I got up and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I pressed onto his chest as I gave him the Heimlich. He spit out his food onto his plate.

"You...cursed...mom." Finn said.

"And you choked on your breakfast. Go get dressed." I said. He got up and ran upstairs. I took his plate of pre-chewed pancake mush and threw it into the trash. I grabbed Finn's green pack and swung it over my shoulder. I looked at the clock. 7:43.

"Hurry up Finn!" I yelled.

Finn ran downstairs, wearing his favorite white bear cap and blue T-shirt and shorts. "Ready." He said. We got in my silver Honda and I drove him to school.

"Have a great day! Don't do drugs!" I yelled as he got out of the car, giggling. Now time for the worst part of my day. Going to work. I work as the assistant manager for a start up video game company. I was the oldest person there, and most of the people there were assholes. Especially my boss, Johnson.

I walked into the building and saw interns riding skateboards carrying cups of coffee.

"Fionna!" Johnson shouted.

"Hey Johnson." I said, dodging a few skaters.

"Fionna, listen, I need this paper work filled out. Can you do it?" He said, holding a thick stack of papers in his hand.

"Yeah sure." I said, taking the stack.

"Great, I need finished and on my desk by tomorrow. Thanks." He walked away.

"That fat fuck." I mumbled walking into my office. My office had a glass divider and door, so I could see out into the offices and people could see in here. I sat down at my desk and started working on the paper work. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Mrs. I, I'm going to be late today."

"Who's this?" I asked.

"It's Margo. Yeah I got really drunk last night, I may have done some LSD, and I woke up across town in bed with seven other guys" This is the dumb shit I deal with everyday.

"Little tip, don't tell your boss that stuff. You can have the morning off and if I were you, I'd get tested for STD's." I said.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. I. I'll be in after lunch." Margo said, then she hanged up the phone. I put my head down and massaged my forehead. I looked up at the clock. 8:41. I had only been here for eleven minutes. I sighed and continued with my day, or at least tried to. After my fifteen minute lunch break, two interns on skateboards crashed into the glass wall around my office. So now there's coffee stains on the glass. I left at 3:00, to go pick up Finn from school. "Hey sweetie." I said as he got in my car. I noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's your hat?" I asked.

"I lost it." He said staring at the floor.

"You lost it?" I repeated.

"Can we please just go home?" Finn asked angrily.

"Sure." I drove us out of the pick zone.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to pry it out of you?" I said

"IT'S NOTHING, OKAY?" Finn yelled, his eyes were watery. I tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

"Finn. If somethings wrong, you can tell me." I said.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine! I tried out for the school play and got in! And the these kids made fun of me for it and took my hat and put it in the mud!" Finn yelled. He unzipped his backpack and showed me the brown soggy hat.

"Oh baby." I said. I gave a weird hug, since we were still in the car. "I'll go up to your school tomorrow and-."

"NO!" Finn yelled. "I mean...please don't." he said softly.

I looked at him for a few seconds. "Fine." I sighed. "But if those kids mess with you again, I'm going up there." I said sternly. We sat in silence for the rest of the drive. When we got home, I remembered what Finn had said. "Wait, Finn. You auditioned for a play?" I asked. He nodded. His hair stuck to his face, I brushed it to the side.

"Are you the lead?" I asked. He nodded again.

"When's the play, I asked excitedly.

"Friday. At 8." He said quietly.

"Ooh, can I come?" I asked.

"Can you and dad come?" He asked. I wanted to tell him that we'll both be there, but with F.P, I'm never sure.

"I'll ask him if he can make time. Which I'm sure he will." I said. Finn wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled.

"Okay." He ran upstairs to his room.

I sighed and sat down. He'll be really hurt if F.P doesn't show. Which I doubt he will. I stared up at the ceiling. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, it was almost six.

"Shit." I said under my breath. I grabbed my purse and went outside to my car. I need to go to the store. I got in my car and saw Finn peek out the window. He waved me goodbye as I back out of the driveway. I waved back at him. Once I got to the store, I ran in and grabbed everything I would need for dinner. I was making my famous spaghetti and meatballs. At one point, I was just knocking things off the shelves and into my basket. I unloaded my stuff onto the convener belt. The cashier gave me a blank stare as they slowly scanned each item. I took out my phone, 6:30. I need to get home. I snatched the box of cereal out of the man's hand and scanned it. I did that will all my items, then I threw money at him and ran.

Once I got home, I started dinner and had it on the table by 7:30. I didn't get one compliment about my food either. F.P and Finn just sat at the table and ate the food. I looked at both of them, F.P looked up from his plate and met my gaze, "What?" he said. I threw my hands in the air and angrily ate my food in the kitchen, mumbling things as I did.

"Gah makghm." I grumbled with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna meet up with the guys. See you later." F.P said, grabbing his jacket.

"Wait!" I called out. I walked over to him. "Finn got the lead role in a play and really wants _us_ to go to it. It's this Friday at 8. Will you be there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure babe." F.P said. Then he left. When he did get home, it was past 1 in the morning. I turned to the opposite side as he stumbled over to the bed.

"Hey babe." He whispered in my ear. His arm was wrapped around me and I could smell the beer on his breath. I ignored him and tried to sleep. F.P began kissing my neck. "Not in the mood." I mumbled. I heard snoring sounds. I turned over and saw he had fell asleep while he was kissing me. I pushed my knocked out husband off me and turned over again. Tears silently escaped from my closed eyes as I lay in bed, letting out quiet sobs until I cried myself to sleep.

"Beep Beep Bee-" Now time to do it all over again.

XXX

It was Friday night and Finn was back stage with all the other kids. He hadn't said anything about those kids bullying him, either it stopped or he just hasn't been talking about it. I have a feeling it's the second one. I took a seat in the front, F.P still hadn't showed up. Finn would peek his head out behind the stage curtains every few minutes, and I'd wave and smile to reassure him. At 8 the play started. I had no idea what was going on, but Finn seemed to be happy. He noticed his dad wasn't there, his smile faltered, but he didn't let it stop him and his resilient smile reappeared on his face. Towards the end of the play, the theaters doors burst open. Everyone in the audience turned their heads to see what was happening and a tall man with red hair stumbled down the aisle.

"GO FINN! ATTABOY! THAT'S MY KID!" F.P yelled, pointing at himself. I looked back at Finn on the stage. His smile was gone. Now it was just a frown and tears. A man from the audience and a few teachers tried to escort F.P out of the room, but he wasn't leaving without a fight.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THAT'S MY KID! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He yelled, then swung at a teacher's head, he missed and fell onto the floor. He got up slowly and the group of adults threw him out of the school. Finn ran backstage and I followed.

"It's okay." I cradled him.

"He ruined my play!" Finn yelled.

"I know sweetie. I know."

I apologized to all the staff and the audience and Finn and I left.

"Well at least we know what kinda parent that kid has." Some lady mumbled in the parking lot.

"What did that bit-"

"Mom?" I looked down at Finn. "Can we please just go home." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure sweetie."

Finn went straight to bed when we got home, I sat on the couch. He would be home eventually, and we were gonna talk. At around 1 in the morning, the front door creaked open. F.P tip toed inside and saw me sitting on the couch.

"You ruined your son's play." I said.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I got kinda wasted, then I remembered the whole play thing, and..." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Kinda? You walk into yelling that's 'my fucking kid' at the top of your lungs. And don't tell me you're sorry. it's Finn who needs to hear it. Your drinking problem has gotten out of hand. I don't want you in the house if your going to keep putting your, no _our_ family through this." I said.

"I said I was sorry didn't I? Your going to fucking kick me out over a little drunken mishap?" F.P said.

"Drunken mishap? You arrogant motherfucker. For years, I've said nothing. You only come home to eat, sleep, and fuck me, you useless bastard."

He glared at me then punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards and touched my face. Blood was on my finger. He busted my lip.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." F.P said.

"I'm done." I said walking away.

"What?" F.P said.

"I can't do this anymore. I want you out. NOW!" I yelled. He put his hands in his pocket and left. I slammed the door, and went up to my bed and sat down. I put my face in my hands and cried. I couldn't do it anymore. This wasn't the first time he's hit me. I couldn't put myself or Finn through anymore of his shit. I pulled out my phone and called my best friend, Cake. I told her everything that happened in between my cries and sobs.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Fi. The only mistake you made was marrying that piece of shit. I'll be over tomorrow. I know the perfect thing to get him off your mind." Cake said.

She hung up and I lay onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling, then I welcomed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter than the other. Enjoy!**

 **Marshall's POV**

I stared out the large window that gave me a clear view of the city. I lived in a penthouse. It was huge, and ironically I lived by myself. Well...Most of the time. Every once in awhile, my eleven year old daughter, Marcy visits. My ex wife, Rachael, and I split up about three years ago, and Marcy went to live with her.

I'm a lawyer and I own my own firm. A&A. I sipped on my glass of brandy. Another long day at work. Thank god it's Friday. Once I finished it, I went into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. When you walk into the penthouse, there's a little walkway which leads to the living room, then to your left is the kitchen, and to the right is the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.. There's also an indoor pool and gym, which is the reason my body's still in really good shape. I've been told I have the complexion of a person in their twenties. Even Rachael thinks I'm hot. Whether she'll admit it is a different story. My phone buzzed and the screen came to life. It was just a message from Rachael. I ignored it and fell asleep.

I woke up at around ten, I got out of bed and walked down the hall. I walked into the kitchen and stopped. I looked into the living room and saw Marcy sitting on my couch.

"Marcy?" I said.

"Hey dad." She said, her eyes were on her phone screen.

"I-I didn't know you were coming." I said.

"Mom sent you a message." She said.

I smacked myself on the forehead. "Sorry, I didn't see it. Do you want some breakfast?" I offered.

"I want an omelet." Marcy demanded.

"Alright." I'm pretty good at cooking, if I do say so myself. So I didn't need a chef. I cracked the eggs into a bowl then I beat them (its only dirty if your dirty), added some water, salt, and pepper to the mix, put them in the skillet and let them cook. I moved the yellow liquid around as it cooked, making sure all it was cooked before taking it off the skillet. I folded it and then lifted it off the skillet and onto the plate.

"Viola!" I said as I put the plate on the counter. Marcy got off the couch and sat on the stool in front of the counter. "What do you think?" I asked. She took a bite and bit her lip to hold back her smile.

"Well, since you don't like it." I pulled the plate away from her, and grabbed and pulled it back.

"I like it! I like it!" She shouted. I let go of the plate and laughed.

"It's too easy." I said. "How's school?" I asked. I may not see her every day, but I know my daughter. I took the extra step to not be like my mother. She was always, work, work, work, sip some brandy, and maybe sleep that guy who wants the promotion. We were anything but close, Marcy didn't like the fact me and her mom were divorced, but we always had a good time.

"There was this play, and this kid's dad showed up towards the end drunk." Marcy giggled.

"Poor kid." I said.

"The kid's a total loser anyways." Marcy said.

"Marcy, bullying is wrong." I said. I can't say that I didn't tease and prank children mercilessly when I was a kid, but I don't want Marcy to do that. It makes you a bad person.

"Mom thinks it's funny." Marcy mumbled.

"Your mom's a bitch." I said. I put my hand over my mouth. _Fuck! We talked about this! No cursing in front of Marcy!_

"Marcy. Calling people out of their name is wrong too. Now, what would it take to keep this a secret from mom?" I asked.

"Fifty bucks and I want to go to Wendy Cardigan's slumber party tonight." She's my daughter alright.

"Fine." I grabbed my wallet and handed her a fifty.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and pocketed the cash. After dinner, chicken teriyaki, we hopped into my black mustang. I'd heard about Wendy from Marcy, of course. She had a big house, and most of the girls talked about her behind her back, but loved going to her slumber parties. I walked Marcy up to the door. Mr. and Mrs. Cardigan answered the door. I look at them and could tell they desperate people.

"Bye Marcy. I'll pick you up at?"

"Ten o'clock." Marcy said.

"Ten o'clock." I repeated then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I should go out tonight. It's a Saturday, my bribe got rid of the one thing I was supposed to do. My friend, Ace, owned this awesome club, so I probably get in easy. I called Ace to get a free pass in.

"Maaarrrrsssshhhhallll." He said.

"Hey Ace." I said.

"Bro, you'll never guess what I'm on right now." He said.

"I don't want to know." I said.

"Fine, your loss. What's up?" Ace said.

"Do you mind hooking me up with a free pass to your club tonight?" I asked.

"Marsh. You are my bro! Fuck yeah! You can have a pass for the whole fucking year! You got me out of trouble sooo many times, it's not even funny!" He started laughing really loudly and I took the phone off my ear. "Sorry bout that, but yeah, don't worry. I'll have you put under V.V.V.I.P. Very very very important person." Ace said.

"Awesome. Thanks." I said.

"No. You're awesome." Ace said.

"I'll...see you later man." I said, hanging up the phone. I've known Ace for four years. He was one of my clients, he was under a shit ton of charges. I got him out with no convictions. So he owes me a lot.

It was only 8, so I did a little weight lifting, showered, combed my hair, put on some cologne and looked through my closet for something to wear. I was thinking a suit, but that looked too professional. I wanted to use this as a chance to relax, so I put on a flannel and a pair of ripped jeans. Casual. I nodded my head as I looked in the mirror. It was almost ten when I left the penthouse. I took a taxi to the city, and stopped at the large building that was booming music and had tons of lights flashing. The sign on top read, "The Cave" in glowing white lights. I'm almost thirty two and still am going to places like this. Maybe I really am a guy in his twenties.

The line to get in went all the way down the block. I felt so lucky that I got to cut the line.

"Hey man, no cutting." The large security guard said. His hand pushed my chest.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. "Marshall Lee Abadeer." I said. The man's eyes widened.

"I'm s-so sorry. I-I didn't know. Please, go right in." He said, removing the velvet rope out of my way. I walked into the club and took a martini off a passing waitress' tray. I sipped the drink and it burned slightly as it went down. "Now, let's have some fun." I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

***LEMON ALERT***

 **Fionna's POV**

Cake walked inside my house, wearing a sienna two piece with a teenage girl.

"Cake? Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Gwen. She's my neighbor's kid, and she's gonna babysit Finn." Cake said.

"Oh...hi, I'm Fionna." I said.

"Don't worry, I gave her all your info, now come on! We've got plans!" Cake said, tugging on my arm.

"BYE FINN!" I yelled.

Cake and I went outside and piled into her car. I was only wearing a white T-shirt and pair of sweats. Cake didn't even tell me where we're going.

"Cake, where are we going?" I asked.

"The Cave." Cake said.

Clubbing does sound fun after all the stuff that's been happening this week.

"Shouldn't I change?" I said.

"Fi, I'm already four steps ahead. We're going to Laura's to get you a dress and Brian will do your makeup too." Cake said.

She sounded confident in her plan. That was Cake though. I've known her since high school, she's helped me through a lot of tough times. Brian and Laura, I met through Cake. Brian's this really nice guy, he wears a lot of pink though, and definitely lives up to the gay stereotype. Laura's like Cake, but more blunt. We arrived at an apartment complex at 9, and Cake and I rushed up to Laura's apartment.

"We're here!" Cake yelled.

Brian ran into the living room, wearing a pair of glasses.

"What's with the glasses?" I asked.

"I'm going for a sophisticated look." He said. He was wearing a pink shirt with a hot pink jacket and black jeans.

"FIONNA!" Laura ran into the living room too. "What the hell are you wearing?" She said. She sounded like she was already drunk.

"Sorry bout her. We've were taking a few shots while we waited." Brian apologized.

"C'mon I found the per-fect dress for you to wear!" Laura said, tugging on my arm. She was wearing a black dress that didn't go past her thighs. I followed her to her room and she handed me a black dress.

"Put it on!" She said.

I went into her bathroom and tried on the dress. It was snug, but didn't go past my thighs and really emphasized on my breasts.

"How do I look?" I said uncertainly.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Fi, you look amazing!" Brian said.

"Really?" I said with a small smile.

"Yes. Now let me put lipstick on you." Without any other warning, Brian started putting lipstick onto my lips. I was about to stop him, but he was already finished before I could. "Perfect. Now mascara."

I spent thirty minutes getting a make over, and everyone seemed to have forgotten about going clubbing.

"Hey, are we going to The Cave or not?" I said.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot." Cake laughed.

She called a cab and we all piled into the car. The driver seemed pissed about how loud Brian and Laura were being, but he said nothing. I knew we arrived when I saw a large sign that read 'The Cave' in bright letters. We got out of the cab, and I could see the line to get in went all the way down the block. Every time one of the huge security guards let somebody in, you could hear the loud music booming and see flashing lights. I chuckled to myself as we walked over to the entrance. _I'm a thirty year old mom. Why am I here?_ Brian showed the guard our passes, and winked at him. The guard rolled his eyes and removed the velvet rope, letting us in. We walked into the club together and within seconds I was alone. Cake was talking to a guy at the bar, while ordering herself a drink. Laura was already on the dance floor, shaking her hips to the pulsing beat, and Brian was by the V.I.P lounge talking to a guy. I made my way over to the bar.

"Hey there."

I turned and saw a man with brown hair and eyes smiling at me.

"Oh...Hi." I said. It's been years since I flirted with a guy. "I'm Fionna." I said.

"Tony. Fionna's a very pretty name." He said. He looked me up and down then his smile turned to a frown. "Nice wedding ring." He said.

I looked down at my hand. I forgot to take it off! "Oh, crazy story. M-my friend told me to watch it for her, so I put it on my hand."

"I'm gonna go, later Fionna." Tony said.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"Here. Gimme it." Cake said. I took off the ring and handed it to her. She put it in her purse and went back over to her new male acquaintance. I sighed and decided to walk around and scope the scene some more. I eventually gave up and sat down at an empty white booth.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Brian said, sitting down next to me.

"I haven't flirted in years. I'm so bad at this." I said.

"Practice makes perfect. Plus, your not looking for some crazy connection. Just find a hot guy and fuck." Brian said.

"Wow. That's some great advice." I said sarcastically.

"Here's your cocktail, miss." The waitress said, setting down the colorful drink in front of me.

"I didn't order this." I mumbled.

Brian's face lit up. "FI, YOU'VE GOT A SECRET ADMIRER!" He squealed.

"You really think so?" I said, taking a sip of the drink.

"What are you two losers doing here, all by yourselves?" Laura asked.

"Fionna's got a secret admirer." Brian said.

"Ooh. I say we go look for them on the dance floor what'd say?"

* * *

 **Marshall's POV**

I made my way over to the bar and ordered myself a drink. I sat there, drinking it when I noticed this fucking hot blonde walk over to the bar. I was about to talk to her, you know, give her some of the Abadeer charm, but this other guy beat me to it. I tilted my head back and finished my drink. Then I made my way over to the dance floor. From the dance floor, I saw her again, this time she was alone and sitting at one of the booths. I went over to the bar and ordered her a drink. I went to watch the waitress deliver her cocktail, but this pink haired guy was talking to her. The waitress gave her the drink and the guy smiled and started screaming something about a 'secret admirer.' I guess that's me. Another chick walked over to them and then the blonde got up and walked with her to the dance floor. I followed them onto the dance floor. The other girl was wiggling her hips to the beat, while the blonde nervously shuffled. I grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey there." I said. "Enjoy your cocktail?" I said.

"That was you?" She smiled. I felt a shiver run down my back when I saw her smile. It was perfect.

"Yeah. I saw you and thought to myself, that pretty lady could use a drink." I said. She giggled.

"Do you wanna dance?" I said. She smiled and we danced together.

* * *

 **Fionna's POV**

I found my secret admirer. He was tall, had soft raven hair, crimson eyes, and was wearing a flannel and jeans. I had no idea how old he was, or what his name was. He just asked me to dance with him.

"I'm Marshall by the way." He said.

"Fionna." I said.

"So is this your secret admirer?" Laura said, Brian stood behind her, biting his lip and waving at Marshall.

"Yeah." I said. "Marshall this is Laura and Brian. Laura, Brian, this is Marshall." I said, introducing them to each other. Brian walked over to Marshall and put a hand on his chest. "Wanna buy me a drink?" he asked playfully. Marshall chuckled, "Sorry, I don't swing that way." He said. Brian frowned and walked away with Laura. Marshall and I continued dancing, and as then a huge mob of people started dancing around us. The longer we stayed on the dance floor, the more packed it got. Soon we grinding on each other, not because we wanted to, but because there wasn't enough room.

"Hey, do you wanna...go over to the bar?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

We exited the mob of sweaty dancers and went over to the bar, which was almost empty. We sat down on two stools and just stare at each other smiling.

"Well Fionna, how about we do some shots?" Marshall said. I haven't taken shots in forever.

"Hell yeah!" I yell.

He laughs and asks the bartender for a round of shots. I took a shot and he did the same. I grabbed another shot glass and tilted my head back and drank it all. Marshall laughed and the same. Five shots later, we were stumbling around and still talking.

"Hey, get this...I'm a mom." I said. Once I realized what I said, I regretted it. I thought he would leave and go find some other chick to drink with, but instead he smiled and laughed, which reminded me of a child's laugh.

"I'm a dad!" He shouted.

"Really? Wait, how how old are you?" I asked.

"Thirty two." Marshall said.

"I'm thirty one!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. For a second we just stared at each other, then I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips crashed together and he ran his hands up and down my ribs.

"Wanna take this back to my place?" He asked. I nodded my head and we stumbled out of the club, he waved his hands in the air and a taxi stopped. We got into the car. "Where to?" The driver asked.

"Ooh, take us to Food Mart!" I yelled. "Yeah!" Marshall said. The driver drove us to the grocery store and we ran inside drunkenly. I grabbed a basket and started knocking stuff off the shelves into the basket, but only making it half the time. Marshall laughed and grabbed a basket, doing the same.

"Hey, what's your kid's name?" I asked.

"Marcy, what's your kid's name?" He asked.

"Finn. Me and my husband, we're we're getting divorced." I said.

"Me and my ex did that. Yeah, I fucking hate that bitch!" Marshall yelled. Then down the aisle, a security guard walked over to us.

"RUN!" I yelled. Marshall and I both threw down our baskets and made a beeline for the door. I stumbled and tripped, Marshall grabbed me, and pulled me up. We ran out of the store, his arm around my shoulder, supporting my weight. We escaped the night shift security guard, the both us still laughing. When we got outside, we were then pelted with rain drops.

"It's raining!" Marshall laughed. His laugh has to be infectious because I started laughing too. We ran over to the street and called a taxi. The driver stopped by the road and we got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"NightOsphere Towers." Marshall said. The driver drove us into the city and we stopped at this skyscraper. I looked up and Marshall took my hand.

"C-come on, let's go up to my a-apartment." Marshall said, taking my hand. We walked inside the building and into the elevator. Marshall pressed a button and we rose up. I looked at him and smiled. He was a nice guy, and attractive. I honestly thought he was twenty when I first saw him. Once we reached Marshall's floor, he took my hand again and opened the door to his apartment. The place was huge. He had to be rich. My jaw dropped at the sight of his penthouse. I looked around and saw his large kitchen, and living room, his flat screen T.V that was the size of the table at my house.

"Fionna, wanna check my pool?" Marshall said. He started unbuttoning his flannel as he walked down the hall. I followed behind him as he took off his shirt, then his jeans, jumping into the water in nothing but his boxers. I watched him lay on his back, just floating. I stared at his body. He wasn't ripped, but he was muscular. He had nice biceps, a subtle six pack, toned arms and legs, and an outlined V in the center of his hips.

"C'mon, the water feels great." Marshall said, motioning me over to him.

* * *

 **Marshall's POV**

I floated in my pool and Fionna watched me from the outside.

"C'mon, the water feels great." I said.

She gave in and took off her dress, revealing her bra and panties. She had the most heavenly figure I've ever seen. Her beautiful curves and hourglass figure, she had to be at least a C cup, she had a nice tan, and toned arms and legs. My jaw dropped and I just stared at her. Fionna blushed and covered herself with arms.

"It's not polite t-to stare." She said. Her blush was so cute!

"Sorry, I've never seen an angel before." I smirked. She grinned as her face turned red. Fionna jumped into the pool, splashing me. I put my arms up to protect my face. I laughed and splashed her. Soon water was just spewing all over. I opened my closed eyes and didn't see her. I looked frantically for her, and then she jumped out of the water and onto my back.

"Gotcha!" She yelled. I grabbed her by the hand and flipped her over my shoulder. Her head popped out of the water, her laugh echoing off the walls. I swam over to her, and pulled her over to me. I kissed her and she immediately kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her, and moved my hand under her ass, moving her pelvis closer to mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her out of the pool, walking us to my bedroom. Leaving a trail of water as we did. Our kissed turned into an heavy open mouth kiss, our tongues like two adversaries, fighting against each other. The hard rain hummed in the background as I tossed her onto my bed. Her soaking wet bra clung to her chest, showing her erect nipples. I took off the wet article of clothing as I kissed her neck. Once that was out of the way, I cupped one breast in my hand, the other in my mouth. I groped and massaged each one, playing with her nipples between my fingers. She moaned in satisfaction.

"Say you want me." I whispered, lips barely touching her earlobe.

"I...want...you." Fionna groaned airily. I grinned against her neck and got up. I walked over to my dresser and dug around in a drawer. I pulled out a condom, still in its silver wrapper. I waved it in Fionna's face, she snatched it out of my hand and ripped it open, giving me lustful stare. She took out the condom and pulled my boxers down to my ankles. She put it on my member, which was standing to attention, ready for action. I leaned back on top of her, her fingernails digging into my back.

"Fuck me." She whispered in my ear, then she lightly tugged on my ear with her teeth.

"I'm gonna make you scream like a little bitch." I growled. Her fingernails dug deeper into my back as I entered her. My hard member brushed against her clit, she threw her head back as I thrusted my hips. She moaned in pleasure as I picked up the pace, going harder and faster. Her blonde hair sprawled all over all my pillows, she bucked against my hips.

"Scream for me bitch!" I yelled.

"Mmm...Don't stop! Fuck...me!" She moaned. She was close. I was too, but I wanted her to cum first. I slowed my pace.

"Ma-Marshall." She moaned. "Please." She moaned.

"C'mon Fi, talk to me." I said.

"F-fuck me...Ma-marshal...harder...please m-master." She moaned.

That whole 'master' thing was a total turn on. I picked up my pace again, this time with no intent to slow down until she came. I thrusted my hips, hitting her clit, sending her into pure bliss.

* * *

 **Fionna's POV**

Marshall thrusted harder against me, I felt pure bliss as he did. He was thrusting so hard, my head began hitting against his bed frame.

"Yes...F-fuck me...Harder...Mas-ster." I moaned. He thrusted harder whenever I called him that, so I yelled that every time, rather than his name.

"I'm almost there babe." Marshall growled.

"I'm gonna...cum." I groaned.

"Not yet. Just a little longer." Marshall said.

I held myself back, grabbing handfuls of his bed sheets.

"I'm gonna cum...and its because of you." I moaned in a high pitched voice, I was on the brink. Then I let go. I came, arching my back and throwing my head back in ecstasy as the waves hit. Marshall came into the condom.

"Ah...mmm." He groaned.

I lay on his pillow, sweat dripping down my face. I wiped some of it off with my hand. I was breathing heavily, Marshall took off the cum filled condom, tying it by the end and tossing it into the waste basket by his bed. He flopped next to me, landing face first into a pillow.

"You...were...amazing." He mumbled.

"You were too bad yourself." I said. He looked up from the pillow, grinning. His pillow was covered in sweat, as was mine. Marshall wrapped an arm around me, I turned over, so he was spooning me. Marshall put his chin on my shoulder, moving some of wet hair. Then he kissed me on the temple, before moving his face away and falling asleep. I closed my eyes, fatigued by everything I had done in just one night.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
